


Here Again

by Firebull



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Character Death, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: They can't catch a break, even on their anniversary.





	Here Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/gifts).

> First time writing these two both as characters and as a ship, but I hope you like it!

"Why do we always end up like this?" Sam asked from where he laid next to Bucky.

Today was their anniversary and they had planned on a nice, simple laid out day of enjoying each other's company. It started out well with them enjoying a slow morning, but it all went downhill when lunch came around and Sam refused to move over in the booth. 

"And this time it's all your fault." 

If Sam hadn't insisted on wanting to sit across from him to stare into Bucky's eyes loving while they ate their food Bucky never would've seen the armed men go after the Babushka. They could have eaten with Sam brushing against him with every movement, but instead they were now stuck to the floor through whatever it was the Babushka used. Who knew a small grandma could be that dangerous? Certainly not them nor the armed men who could now enjoy a nice dirt nap.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Are you going to use that arm of yours to get us out of here?"

"No." Bucky grinned widely at the sky as he heard Sam let out a long suffering sigh. "Happy anniversary, dear."

A groan was his only answer.

Truly a day well spend.


End file.
